Le rouge d'une hésitation
by chizuru300
Summary: OS-Jisbon. Jane qui perd le contrôle ? Lisbon qui comprend tout...


Titre : Le rouge d'une hésitation

Auteur : Chizuru300

Raiting : T

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, j'écris juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est un OS Jisbonnien parce que voilà, on adore ça xD c'est très soft et imagé, j'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le rouge d'une hésitaiton<strong>

Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il avait démesurément chaud. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il respirait par à coup, difficilement. Elle était si proche. Elle s'avançait, en même temps qu'il reculait, toujours plus. Il finit par se retrouver contre le mur, sans échappatoire. Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu s'en aller simplement, la laisser là, dans cette pièce. Rien ne l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais fallait il encore qu'il trouve la force de partir, qu'il arrive à commander à son corps déconnecté de bouger. Il était comme vidé de toute volonté, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il avait peur, une peur mordante qui le clouait sur place, qui avait pris possession de tout son être. Une voix criait que c'était mal, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il fallait la repousser. Et puis une autre murmurait qu'il ne devait rien faire, juste attendre, voir, se laisser aller à se qu'il ressentait, simplement se laisser aller.  
>« Lisbon, Lisbon, ne… ne faites pas ça, c'est… »<br>« Chut, ça va, tout va bien, tout va très bien »  
>Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, doucement et délicatement, la fit glisser caressant ses boucles blondes, jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, de sorte que lentement, elle l'attira tout contre ses lèvres. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.<br>« Je sais que c'est ce vous voulez Jane. Je sais que vous n'arrivez pas à le dire, ni par des mots, ni par des gestes. Mais il n'y a pas que vous qui sachez lire entre les lignes. Je sais qu'il n'y a eu personne depuis elle, et je sais que vous avez peur, mais laissez vous faire, laissez moi faire… »  
>Elle avait posé son front contre son front brûlant en murmurant ces mots. Il n'osait pas bouger, étourdit par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ce qu'elle lui offrait…<br>« Lisbon… »  
>Puis tout devint flou, étrangement flou comme des images qu'on aurait plongées dans un brouillard gris.<br>Sa bouche qui effleurait la sienne. Ses lèvres mouillées contre son cou. Ses baisers, son souffle chaud… Tout tourbillonnait devant ses yeux, ses sens étaient comme surexcités, ressentant tout au centuple.  
>Leurs souffles se mêlaient, il avait passé une main sur sa joue, l'autre glissait le long de sa taille, animé par le besoin irrationnel de la toucher encore et encore. Il avait l'impression de traverser un rêve, un rêve si doux, si incroyable. Elle contre lui, elle qui l'embrasse à perdre haleine, elle qui a compris les regards qu'il posait sur son corps. Elle, Lisbon, son but, sa passion, son point de repère. Elle qui dégrafe un à un les boutons de sa chemise, son regard déterminé planté dans ses yeux bleus nuit troublés.<br>Elle entrouvre les pans du vêtement, dévoilant son torse, et puis elle y fait glisser ses mains, y applique de tendres baisers. Elle lui arrache des frissons de plaisir. Et puis, il inverse leurs rôles, découvrant son corps de déesse, se faisant hypnotiser par ses seins, faisant tomber toutes leurs barrières au sol. Elle ressentait des vagues de plaisir et de désir lui assaillir le bas du ventre. Incapable d'attendre encore, elle l'attira vers le canapé. Il s'y assit et la prit sur ses genoux. Leurs regards se croisaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement, tendrement, attendant que l'autre se décide, attendant un regard. Son regard juste un peu humide qui rencontra celui de Lisbon. Alors ils ne firent qu'un, ils atteignirent une harmonie abstraite, irréelle, brouillée, particulière à eux seuls. Elle avait le cœur tout contre lui, alors, dans une douce étreinte, il écoutait ses battements irréguliers. Et tranquillement, ils reprenaient un rythme plus lent et mesuré. Puis ils se mirent à marquer un tempo qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Le rythme de son cœur, le rythme de son amour, et une larme glissa le long de la joue de Jane. Il pleurait de joie en même temps qu'il faisait son deuil, définitivement.

**The End**

* * *

><p>J'aime les review, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments après lecture !<p> 


End file.
